


Perfect Fits

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [46]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Banter, Bets & Wagers, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Frenemies, Neighbors, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline had been so sure she'd had the winning hand - and then she's livid when Klaus Mikaelson (neighbor, annoyance and recent one night stand) wins the final pot, and a favor of his choosing. Accompanying him to a costume party seems easy enough. Until she sees the gold bikini...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fits

**Perfect Fits**

**(Prompt: AH-AU where Caroline loses a bet and has to dress up in the gold bikini from Star Wars. She is not amused. Title from 'Putting on the Ritz.' Rated T.)**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"'Fraid not, love. What's that saying? Oh, yes. Read 'em and weep."

Caroline was honestly close to tears, of the angry variety, staring down at the cards laid out on the table. She'd been so sure her three aces would win. But no. Somehow Klaus had pulled a flush of clubs out of his ass.

She really, _really_ regrets agreeing to 'sweeten' the final pot, with a favor of the winners choosing. Leaning back in her chair, Caroline crosses her arms, pinning Klaus with a hard look that does nothing to dampen the smugness he's exuding. "Okay, guidelines."

He has the nerve to throw his head back and laugh, "I'm quite certain those would have needed to be specified _before_ you lost."

"Sexual favors are _off_ the table," Caroline continues, as if he hadn't spoken. "As is nudity of any kind. And I am not massaging any part of your body."

Klaus appears insulted, "You and I both know I don't need to coerce you into have sex with me, Caroline."

She stiffens before looking around to see if anyone had heard that. Luckily their friends had drifted off, having quickly grown bored with Klaus and Caroline's battle of wills masquerading as a poker game. Some of them (okay fine, mostly Katherine) had been encouraging her to sleep with Klaus ('Because the sexual tension is killing all of us, Cupcake. Just do it and get it over with. Maybe he'll be more tolerable after you've seen his dick!') for weeks. But they didn't know that she already had. And Caroline would like to keep it that way.

Mostly because it allowed her to live in a blissful state of denial about that little incident. If Katherine knew she would _never_ let it go. She'd want details, the dirtier the better, and Caroline wasn't willing to relive the night she'd spent with Klaus.

Because she might be tempted to do it again.

Which was so not happening. It was a onetime thing. A thing that Caroline hadn't even really _meant_ to do in the first place. It had just been some weird twist of fate. Klaus had somehow appeared, after a miserable week. Irritatingly good looking, offering to buy her a drink. And he had turned out to be a surprisingly good listener. Had distracted her by challenging her to a game of pool, and their trash talk had been good natured, without the biting undertone that usually colored their interactions.

But at some point the jabs had turned flirty. And the eye contact had grown heated.

Before long the charged banter became tactile. They'd started touching, deliberate brushes in the close spaces around the pool table. And before she knew it they'd paid the bill and left, and she'd been pressing Klaus against the brick wall of the building, her hands in his hair and his tongue in her mouth.

And Katherine maybe had a point, because Klaus was way more likeable when he was naked. And his mouth was occupied.

That same mouth which was, at the moment, tilted at the corner, into an infuriating smirk. Like he knew what she was thinking.

Caroline leans forward hissing, " _That_ never happened, remember?"

"And I'm certain that it did. Took ages for the scratches on my back to heal."

Ugh, if only the table was smaller. Her shoes were good and pointy and he deserved to be kicked.

She forces herself to smile, and subside in her chair, straining to look relaxed. She did not want to call any more attention to this little stand-off. As tempting as violence was, with her hands itching to wipe that self-satisfied look off of his face, she wouldn't give in. Because Klaus would probably like it if she did.

"Fine," she says, sickeningly sweet. "You won. Fair and square. What would you like?"

"Oh, I'd like many, many things, love," Klaus murmurs, his eyes dropping to her lips. And then lower. And damn it if her body doesn't react. Stupid hormones.

"Wouldn't we all?" Caroline snaps. "You've got twenty seconds, before I'm leaving."

He's quick in making his request. Like he'd been plotting all along. "I simply need you to accompany me to an event next Saturday. In the outfit of my choosing."

That almost sounded too easy. It made Caroline suspicious, "This isn't like some weird fetish thing, is it? Latex and leashes? Because that's not happening."

Klaus rolls his eyes, "No, sweetheart. Simply a costume party. My younger brother and I have a competition going. He's won the last two years and I'm dying to take the crown. He's insufferable, you see."

"Runs in the family," Caroline taunts.

He pouts exaggeratedly, like he's wounded, and she takes the opportunity to push away from the table, "Leaving so soon?" he asks. And if Caroline didn't know any better she'd say he was disappointed.

She drains what remains of the glass of wine she'd been nursing, setting the cup on the table, "Yeah. Perk of living in the neighborhood. Tell Kat I went home, if she asks." Which Caroline kind of doubts. Katherine had been making serious sex eyes at a dark haired man in a suit the last time Caroline had seen her. "I'll see you next weekend, Klaus," she says grudgingly, because he _was_ the host of this party, and she hadn't been born in a barn, before turning to leave.

"If not before!" he calls to her retreating back, sounding amused.

She hated that he was probably right about that.

* * *

They run into each other at the door to the parking garage. On Monday, less than 48 hours since she'd left his apartment. Klaus had taken the stairs, but she wasn't walking down eight flights in heels, no matter how slow the building's elevators were.

She's surprised to see him, at this time of day. Caroline's job, producing a morning news show, requires an indecently early wake up call. They've never run into each other before noon, that she can recall, in the three months she'd lived next door to him. Klaus is self-employed, and keeps weird hours. It's part of the reason why they'd clashed initially. He had a tendency to work late into the night, to lose track of time, and not realize that his music was still on.

Caroline had endured it for two weeks. Tried earplugs, and her own music. But she'd still been able to hear his through the thin wall that separated her bedroom from his place. Finally, unable to take it, she'd ended up banging on his door at midnight. She'd paused for a moment to register the fact that her, until then, unseen neighbor was incredibly attractive. He'd raised a brow, in the face of her silence, "Can I help you, love? It's late, and I'm busy, though you are a lovely surprise."

And something about him, the way he'd drawled the words, had set Caroline off. She'd taken a deep breath and had railed at him for being an inconsiderate dick.

He'd let her rant, calm as could be. Leaned against the doorframe, his eyes trained on her with great interest. When she'd run out of words, he'd held out a hand, "I'm Klaus. You must be my new neighbor? It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Caroline had shaken his offered hand, somewhat wary, just a little out of breath, "I'm Caroline."

"I'll try to keep it down. My last neighbor an older gentleman, a bit hard of hearing, so I'm afraid my music was never a problem. And the woman on the other side is a nurse, works at night."

She'd just been starting to feel embarrassed, like maybe she'd overreacted, but then his eyes had drifted down, the appreciation in them unmistakably sexual.

And at that point she'd realized that, in her rage, and sleep deprived haze, she'd marched over to his place wearing very little. That the silky tank hid nothing, that the lace edged boyshorts showed a lot of leg. Caroline had felt her face flush, knew the redness was visible, and likely creeping down her neck. Klaus' grin had widened, tongue peeking out to wet his lower lip. He'd been about to say something, Caroline had been sure, but she'd spun on her heel and fled, before he'd had the chance.

She'd only barely caught his faint, "Night, Caroline. Be seeing you," before she'd escaped back into her apartment. At the time she hadn't been sure if it was a promise or a threat.

He'd teased her about it, the next time they'd seen each other. Greeted her with, "I hardly recognized you with your clothes on," when they'd shared an elevator. And maybe he'd followed it with a compliment, about how incredible she looked either way, but Caroline hadn't appreciated the reminder of making an ass of herself. She'd made a noise, low and disgusted, and pointedly stared at the numbers above the elevator door, pretending he didn't exist.

He'd been quiet afterwards on the ride up. Almost contemplative from what she'd seen, when she snuck glances at him from corner of her eye. Caroline had darted out of the elevator as soon as the crack in the doors was wide enough.

She'd resolved to avoid him like the plague, and it had been easy, for a couple of weeks. Until Caroline had been given definitive proof that the world really was too freaking small.

When she met her good friend Enzo's new girlfriend. Who was also Klaus' sister, Rebekah.

She hadn't known at first, because she'd only gotten Klaus' first name and it wasn't even the one his family used. The occasional references the other woman made to a 'Nik' went right over Caroline's head.

But then one night Rebekah had hosted a dinner party, her friends (and her brothers) and Enzo's. Caroline had shown up, bottle of wine and dessert in hand. Both of which she'd almost dropped when Klaus had opened the door.

He'd lit up, when he saw her, his quick reflexes the only thing that had saved the peach cobbler she'd been holding. "Do you know Rebekah, love?" He'd asked. "She does so hate to introduce me to her friends."

"Because I don't trust you not to try to sleep with them," Rebekah's voice had come from inside the apartment. "It's amazing how little taste some women have."

"Nonsense," Klaus had replied, his eyes on Caroline, "I'm an excellent catch."

An arm had been slung over his shoulder, a dark haired man leaning heavily on Klaus, eyeing her with intrigue, "But not nearly as handsome as I. Who's this tasty little thing?"

"This is Caroline," Klaus had replied, with a sharp elbow to the leering man's ribs. "And mind your manners."

"Caroline," the other man had drawled. "Why is that familiar?" Klaus had looked pained briefly, and then the man brightened, "Say, isn't that the name of your neighbor, Nik? The one with the naughty nightwear and the legs?" He'd punctuated it with a long slow perusal of Caroline's form. "Don't know if it's the same bird, but those legs are nothing to scoff at," he'd continued.

Caroline had grit her teeth, seriously considered turning and running. Enzo would forgive her, she was certain. Klaus had let out an aggravated sigh. "Please excuse my brother, love. I'm fairly tempted to murder him on a regular basis, but I'm afraid that would upset our mum."

"Kol Mikaelson, at your service," the stranger had introduced himself, bowing over her hand. "Tell me, darling, what does one need to do to get a peek at the tiny things you sleep in?"

Luckily (or not, since escape was then out of the question) Enzo had walked over, at that very moment, edged past the brothers in the doorway. "Gorgeous!" he'd greeted. "So glad you could make it. Let me take your coat."

Klaus had stepped forward, relieving her of the things in her arms, and hustled his brother away. It had been an effort to smile, to answer Enzo's polite inquiries about how her week had gone. She'd refused to look in Klaus' general direction, had done her best to avoid Kol too.

She silently seethed at the idea that Klaus had told his brother about what was maybe the most embarrassing incident of her adult life. And who knows who else he'd told? How many people were laughing at his stories of what a nutjob his neighbor was?

She'd switched her tactics, after that night. From willful avoidance to deep freeze. Klaus had seemed mystified, maybe a little hurt, at the change. But he'd adjusted, lobbying back when she sniped at him, with wit that she was grudgingly impressed, and occasionally amused, by.

Until that night at the bar. It had been the first time they'd spent more than a few minutes together, without supervision, since she'd pounded on his door in little more than her underwear.

And Caroline can't say that the time they'd spent together hadn't muddied things for her a little bit. Made her wonder if maybe Klaus wasn't as bad as she'd assumed. But she was only human, and several truly excellent orgasms would soften anyone, wouldn't they? It takes effort now, to keep up the pretense that she hates his guts.

Like now, where she almost finds herself smiling at him, has to fight the instinct. Which is completely unacceptable.

Klaus opens the door with a flourish, gesturing for her to go ahead. Caroline does, with a roll of her eyes. It was too early in the morning for Klaus' attempts at gentlemanly charm. "And how are you this morning, love?" he murmurs, as she passes.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

He blinks, like he's surprised she'd asked. "Wishing I was still in bed, to be honest. I've been commissioned for a portrait, and it seems as though the subjects one of those odd people who like to watch sunrises, wants it as the background."

Caroline finds herself smiling, at his seemingly genuine mystification, "Not my idea of a good time either. But a girl's gotta pay her bills."

He hums, flashes her a smile, as he walks towards his SUV, "Have a good day, Caroline."

She says, "You too!" automatically, unlocking her own vehicle. And she might still be thinking about him, as she drives away. But she chalks that up to the novelty of their interaction, the easiness of it. Klaus remains the worst. Period.

Even as Caroline repeats it like a mantra she'd not sure she believes it.

* * *

The knock on Saturday, at two in the afternoon, is unexpected. There'd been an invite slipped under her door earlier in the week (because she'd once again been avoiding Klaus like the plague, so he couldn't confuse her anymore) that stated that tonight's party began at eight. She'd expected him to drop by sometime around then, with whatever outfit he was planning on forcing her into.

She'd been cleaning out her refrigerator (because it needed it, not because she was stressed!) and she's sure she looks terrible, in her sweats and ponytail.

But hey, at least she's fully clothed.

When she throws the door open it's not actually Klaus on the other side but Rebekah. She's got a large box under one arm and a tote bag thrown over the other shoulder. She gives Caroline a small smile, "I've been drafted for hair and makeup."

Caroline steps back and Rebekah walks in setting her things on the table and shaking her arms out. Caroline's not sure what to say. She doesn't know Rebekah very well. The other woman's a little standoffish, and Caroline senses that she'd never really had much in the way of female friends. She's made an effort with Caroline, likely in an attempt to make Enzo happy. And Caroline can appreciate that, because Enzo does seem thoroughly besotted. It's both freaking adorable and kind of nauseating.

"You really don't have to, Rebekah," Caroline offers, as an out. "I'm sure I can manage. Did a couple beauty pageants when I was in high school so I know my way around a curling iron."

But Rebekah shakes her head, "No, it's not trouble. And trust me, you'll appreciate the hand. Plus, Nik'll owe me one, and he's ever so stingy with the favors. It's always nice to have one in the bank. Now, since he's awful, I'll wager he's not informed you of what you'll be wearing tonight, has he?"

Caroline feels a tiny prickle of dread, creep up her spine, "No. Why?"

Rebekah wrinkles her nose, "Let's just rip off the band aid, shall we?" She opens the box and steps back, and it takes Caroline a few moments to understand what she's seeing. There's little to the costume, bits of chain link, metal and a few pieces of fabric. "Now, I've read all the instructions. The underpart is rubber, so we'll need to heat it, and mold it to you. Possibly cut bits, but I've brought cutters for that."

Caroline looks at Rebekah, then back to the costume. Repeats the motion. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Rebekah sighs, "I'm afraid not."

"No. Freaking. Way," Caroline spits. She turns, about to storm over to Klaus' apartment, and tell him that _he_ can wear the freaking metal bikini, but Rebekah's quick, stepping in front of her, holding up her hands in a placating gesture, "If I might make a suggestion?"

Caroline clenches her teeth together, reminds herself that Rebekah can't help the gene pool from which she'd emerged, "Sure," she manages. "Why not?"

"Nik wants to provoke you. It's sort of a nasty habit of his. If you go over there, ready to give him hell, you'll be giving him exactly what he wants."

Caroline pauses to consider, turning her interactions with Klaus over in her head. There's a ring of truth to Rebekah's words. "Go on. I'm listening."

"Now, I'm not entirely sure what has happened between you two. Kol's got wild theories, but I tend to ignore most of what he says. In the interest of saving my sanity. But you've gotten under Nik's skin. He hardly seems to take his eyes off you, when you're in the same room. It drives him crazy, the way you ignore him."

"Ugh. Is he twelve?" Caroline grumbles, crossing her arms.

"Hardly," Rebekah says, cracking a smile. "Just not used to women refusing to fawn over him. Doesn't know how to act, I think."

"Well, for starters, he could've kept that time I completely humiliated myself _private_."

"Hmm," Rebekah murmurs, raising an interested brow. "I feel like there's more to that story. Why don't we move into your bathroom, and you can tell me all about what a wanker my brother is? I'd be happy to share a humiliating tidbit or two. To even the playing field. And when we're done he won't know what hit him."

Caroline cracks a smile, reaching to heave up the tote Rebekah had brought. She wasn't sure before, but she's totally going to end up liking Rebekah. A double-edged sword, because that meant she was extra stuck with Klaus.

* * *

After a very interesting afternoon, and half a bottle of wine, Caroline says goodbye to Rebekah. And then she waits approximately three seconds, before darting down the short span of hallway, between her apartment and Klaus'.

It's gratifying, the way his jaw drops, at the sight of her, in all her gold bikini-ed glory. Caroline had known she looked good, and it had been confirmed from the tiny, evil smirk Rebekah wore when they were finished. Almost makes how crazy uncomfortable the thing is, and the extra careful job she'd had to do shaving, worth it. "I want to see the painting," she tells him, sensing it'll take a minute for him to be able to form words.

He blinks and runs a hand through his hair, looking faintly embarrassed. Klaus tears his eyes away from her mostly bare torso, which seems to take some effort, "What painting?"

Caroline shoves him aside, and slips into his apartment. "The one that Kol saw. The one of me."

Klaus mutters something under his breath. Caroline doesn't catch it all, but it's not exactly complimentary of his brother. Klaus sighs, motions for her to follow him. In the opposite direction from what she'd expected. Away from her apartment. He leads her to a doorway, and pushes it open. There's tarps on the floor, canvases stacked on walls. Tubes of paint, and an insane amount of brushes, and various other paraphernalia that's purpose escapes her, organized neatly on shelves that take up most of one wall.

"I thought you painted on the other side of the apartment? The room that shares a wall with mine?"

"I did," Klaus tells her, walking over to a wall, sliding frames aside, "I switched my bedroom and studio, after…"

"After I ripped your head off for keeping me awake," Caroline finishes. "That's…" really sweet. And considerate. And she's starting to feel like an evil bitch.

But Klaus brushes it off, "Was no trouble, love. And here, this is it. I know I should've asked, but it just wouldn't leave my mind, so I painted it. And I never meant for it to be seen, but Kol's not really one to mind little things like privacy and found it."

Caroline's eyes widen, in surprise, at the painting in front of her. It's just her, standing in the hallway, lit from behind, her hair a wild mess and color high. She looks amazing in it, strong and determined and just a little sensual. "Wow," she breathes. "Rebekah said you were good, but it's beautiful."

"An easy thing, given the subject," Klaus says quietly.

She feels herself blushing again, turns her head to look at him, is not the least bit surprised to find he's watching her. Caroline bites her lip, "I think we maybe got off on the wrong foot," she starts hesitantly. "I was super embarrassed, when I realized that I marched over here half naked. And then when Kol knew about it... I just assumed I was a punchline in some raunchy joke."

Klaus sighs and shakes his head, "You were nothing of the sort, Caroline. I'm afraid I got quite angry, when Kol snooped. And he read in to it. It's probably why he was so gleeful, when he realized who you were."

Looking back at the painting, at the excellent likeness of her features, Caroline groans. "Oh, he totally knew, that dick."

"And delighted in making things difficult for me. It's something of a habit of his."

"I am so glad I'm an only child right now."

Klaus laughs softly, setting the painting aside. His hand grazes her back, and she jolts, at the feeling of his skin on hers. She's taken back, to what it had felt like to have his lips on her spine. Suddenly Caroline feels warm, despite her lack of clothing. Klaus' palm settles low, as he ushers her through the door, _not_ helping her temperature situation, "Do you want to sit and wait, while I finish getting dressed?"

Caroline grimaces, "Sitting's not really in the cards in this thing. Too many poky parts."

Klaus pauses, grips her arm and turns her to face him, "We don't have to go, Caroline. Honestly. I just wanted you to talk to me again, even if you were angry."

She considers the offer. And her childhood crush on Han Solo, which is surely Klaus' costume. And the fact that Kol is probably the brother Klaus was intent on beating at this costume party. Caroline leans back against the wall, lets her smile grow flirty, "No, I'm already in it. And it took a lot of work. Fair warning, I might need some help cutting it off later. Can I count on you, neighbor?"

Klaus' eyes widen, tracing down the barely concealed curves of her body reverently, "It would be my pleasure, love. So long as you let me take you to dinner tomorrow."

Caroline glares, but it's playful, "Sweetening the deal again?"

His dimples flash when he smiles, obviously pleased with himself, "Well, you have to admit it worked out well the last time."

She won't admit any such thing, not out loud. But she's no longer the least bit peeved about losing that poker game.


End file.
